Redemptive Strike
by Auktober
Summary: After Vincent defeated Omega, life on Gaia should have been safe. However, things are not always what they appear. The members of AVALANCHE will face trials unlike any that they have faced before. This is a tale of second chances, for good or for bad. Following the events of Dirge of Cerberus.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year everyone! Man did this year go by so fast, it's hard to believe that it is already 2013. Well this story has been rolling around in my mind for awhile and thought let's give it some breathing room. I hope you like it. That is quite enough of my incessant rambling, let's get this party started.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters. I am merely borrowing them, and I promise to give them back.

Redemptive Strike

_Prologue:_

_A pain filled scream ricocheted through the ruins of Midgar, leaving an emptiness behind it. Vincent, in Chaos's form, watched from his place across from Omega/Weiss. The white haired warrior raised his head, shimmering eyes locked with glowing gold. Wide cerulean eyes blinked slowly, before drooping into a lazy gaze. Vincent stood still, his wings flexing against his back. His gun dangled idly in his hand, resting against his thigh, in the cold, quiet, still moment between the warriors. A sardonic chuckle escaped Weiss, as the corner of his lips curled into a hard grin._

"_Well done, Vincent," Weiss complimented, falling away from Omega's chest. Golden eyes watched the man disappear from the battlefield, before returning to the WEAPON before him. Omega outstretched his arms, calling for the lifestream. Bright green glow swirled around the mechanical entity, pouring into the place Weiss once was on his chest. The ground trembled, a constant thunder boomed in the air, and the blistering winds whipped against Vincent's face. _

_Suddenly, Omega shot into the sky the forceful winds made Vincent slid back on his heels. The ex-Turk looked up, watching the ascending Omega. He bent his knees, his broad wings expanded around him, before he catapulted into the air after the WEAPON. A red stream flowed behind Vincent, as he zipped past Omega like a missile. Vincent flapped his wings, watching Omega close the gap between them. Narrowing his golden eyes, Vincent flew towards him, with unparalleled speed. Crimson glow met turquoise in a thunderous explosion of bright light and sound._

* * *

"_Oh no! Omega is leaving the planet!" Reeve exclaimed with a horrified expression lingering on his face. Turning to face the remaining members of AVALANCHE, Reeve met expressions mirroring his own._

"_What does dat mean?" Barret asked, taking a closer step towards Reeve. Cid took a long drag from his cigarette,_

"_It means we're fucked," he said lowly, smoke swirling about his face. Turning his eyes to Omega rocketing through the air, he sighed, "never thought it would end up like this . . ."_

"_So this is it," Tifa said in a contemplative voice, "it's all up to Vincent now," she locked eyes with Reeve, who gave a weary smile in return. Tifa looked for Cloud, whose eyes were glued to the scene above them._

"_It's not over yet!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Vinny'll stop Omega! Just wait and see!" The ninja's hands were clasped together tightly at her chest, "You'll see,"_

_Shelke watched the scene above them, with a fear she'd not felt in a long time. She dared to hold hope in her heart, watching Vincent speeding toward Omega. An explosion of red and turquoise colored the sky. The force of the colliding entities shook the ruins of Midgar, knocking everyone to the ground. Shelke was the first to come to her senses, hesitantly standing to her feet. Omega's form was dissolving into wisps of the lifestream, scattering in all direction, but Vincent was nowhere to be seen. Shelke turned at the excited yelping of Yuffie and the others._

"_Whoo-hoo! I told ya Vinny would stop him!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping up and down in merriment. Reeve released the air he was holding in his lungs with a round of happy chuckles. He pulled Tifa into his arms, giving her a quick hug, before pumping his fist into the air. A small smile pulled at Cloud's lips, as he continued looking above,_

"_Good job, Vincent," Cloud whispered._

"_I'm gettin' too old for dis shit," Cid said lighting another cigarette. _

_Barret slapped Cid on the back, "That makes two of us," the burly man walked over to where Cloud stood, "You did alright, Spiky," Barret said gruffly, clamping an arm around Cloud's shoulders. The quiet man released a small chuckle, looking over at the large man. They both looked over at Yuffie's question,_

"_Where's Vinny? Shouldn't he be down here basking in his glory?" Merriment instantly turned to worry as they began looking for their friend._

"_Don't worry," Shelke said in her usual monotone voice, "he's safe,"_

* * *

_Glowing cerulean eyes roved over Weiss's limp body, splayed upon a boulder, in the middle of the hidden cave in Deepground. Silky red strands fell over watchful blue eyes. Slowly the man approached, laying a gentle hand on Weiss's dying chest. Once satisfied with the faint heartbeat, the red haired man scooped the fallen Tsviet with ease into his arms._

"_There is still work to be done," a rich tenor voice echoed into the hollow caves. Turning his sharp eyes to the opening in the roof, an ebony wing exploded from the redhead's back. The wing stretched then flapped, as if seeking circulation, before gathering a powerful gust of wind. The redhead bent his knees and shot through the roof, disappearing into the night._

* * *

_In another room in Deepground, darkness filled the spaces, except for the harsh glow of computer monitors and the green sheen of liquid mako within a man-sized tube. The tube was placed in the center of the darkness. The continual beep of a heart monitor was the main sound throughout the room, along with it was the calming sound of fluid bumping against the glass tube. Inside, a man slept, his silver hair floating about his naked body. Muscles ripped and flexed with every breath he took through the mask on his handsome face. The computer screens went through various analysis, stopping suddenly with an electronic hum._

"_**Project S Gemini is now complete,"**__ a computerized female voice rang out into the darkness. __**"Stasis will now be removed,"**__ the silver-haired man's brow twitched, before jerking open, revealing Cyan irises and slitted pupils. _

* * *

Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Chapter one will be here soon! Adios!

~Auktober


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm here with an update. It is past time to update this story so here we go! Happy Easter by the way!

Chapter One:

It has been two weeks since Vincent/Chaos's victorious battle against Weiss/Omega, and a sense of normalcy was fallen upon the citizens of Edge. After the climatic battle, the members of AVALANCHE have once again dispersed, returning to their separate lives. No one has seen or heard from Vincent, but Shelke, the lone Tsviet, has resolved to bring him back.

A determined set of glowing blue eyes searched across the near empty streets of Edge. The darkness of the early morning hour had begun to fade, as the sun pierced the heart of the darkness. Shelke the Transparent sat on the stoop of the Seventh Heaven's porch. A chilly breeze flowed over her skin, forming goose-bumps on her naked forearms. She quirked an auburn brow at the reaction. Suddenly a memory from Lucretia entered her mind, shaking her head at the unconscious intrusion, she returned her gaze to the sunrise.

"Vincent? Why have you not returned?" her question hung in the air, lingering for an answer she would have to discover herself. Shelke turned at the approaching footsteps. The door to the bar opened revealing Cloud. The two quiet individuals watched one another, neither offering a single word. He closed the door, taking a seat beside her. They sat in silence, their arms brushing against the other with their breathing.

"You miss him?" Cloud asked, his eyes staring straight ahead. She peered at him and he met her gaze.

"Yes,"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"It is up to Vincent to return. It is not my decision to make," her reply hung between them. Cloud turned his eyes to a milk truck turning the corner.

"Hmm, so you will do nothing?"

"Yes,"

"Is that what you really want Shelke?"

The girl looked down at their feet. Cloud's booted feet dwarfed her child sized feet. She, a nineteen year old trapped within a nine year old's body felt a bitter emotion at her stagnant state, "No,"

"Then you know what you must do," he replied leaning forward on his knees.

"Yes,"

Silence descended upon them once more. The morning sun set low in the eastern skies. Shelke noticed a flock of birds flying overhead. Their silhouettes cast lingering shadows below, and a car horn trumpeted through the quiet atmosphere, disrupting the ambiance. The people of Edge were rousing from their slumbers to take on the new day.

"When?" Cloud asked, looking over his shoulder at the small girl. She met his eyes with a new life burning in her own.

"Today,"

* * *

Rufus stood on the balcony of penthouse suite in Edge. The cool concrete chilled his bare-feet, yet he hardly noticed the sensation. Closing his eyes against the sun rays, he bathed in their warmth. The once proud prince of Midgar had yet another sleepless night, tortured by his past. Even the proud felt guilt.

He swiped his hair from his eyes. Soon his Turks would come to wake him for his meeting with Reeve, but his thoughts lingered on the past mistakes of his father and himself. If he focused his eyes, he could see his failure in the distance, in the outline of Midgar. Rufus chose this room for that very purpose. He wanted a reminder of what could happen should he deviate from his current path. Opening his icy blues, he narrowed them to see the dilapidated Shinra building. That was his reason. His reason for redemption. He determined to change the Shinra name to a force for good.

"Redemption is a difficult road to travel," his voice was bitter as he continued to glare at the building in the distance. Turning at the light rapt on his door, he saw Elena's blonde head poking inside, searching from him.

"Sir?" She entered the room fully, her eyes narrowed when she did not find him in bed.

"Over here," Rufus called out to her and she relaxed after finding him on the balcony. She walked over to him, her steps muffled by the carpet.

"Is everything alright sir?" She asked as she came to stand beside him. He glanced at her, returning his eyes to the decimated Shinra building.

"It is,"

"You didn't sleep did you?"

"What is the itinerary for the day, Elena?" He returned to his room, walking to his slippers on the floor beside the bed. Stepping into them he walked toward the door, turning at her silence, "Well?"

Her sad face was masked instantly, "Right," she followed him out of the room and into the kitchen area, where Rufus's breakfast was laid out for him. He took a seat and she across from him.

"You have you have a meeting with Reeve at nine-thirty this morning, followed by the grand opening of the new hospital at eleven, and then you have a meeting with some investors at two this afternoon,"

"Well I certainly have a busy day ahead of me don't I?" He wiped his mouth on a napkin, "Where are the others?"

"Tseng is on the PHS with a director at the WRO and Reno and Rude are doing a perimeter search, sir,"

"Thank you Elena," Rufus said, pushing his nearly full plate to the side, he stood to his feet, "let's get started,"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

Tifa shuffled to the bathroom with a groan, turning on the faucet. Looking at her reflection, she sighed before washing her face then brushing her teeth. Once satisfied, she slipped on her bathrobe and went downstairs.

Tifa walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone. Sighing once more, she thought about the children leaving tomorrow. Summer vacation was over and it was time for school, and Barret was coming to pick them. She was sad about that. Denzel and Marlene were the main priority for her and with them gone, she did not know what to do with herself. Maybe she and Cloud could get a relationship going now. Tifa scuffed at the thought. That man moved at the pace of a snail when came to issues of emotions. She heard the front door open and close followed by the heavy foot falls of Cloud's booted feet.

"Morning Teef," he said, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Cloud. How did you sleep,"

"Fine," he mumbled. She smiled at the uncomfortable expression on his face. Shelke entered the kitchen hesitantly, her bright eyes locking with Tifa's.

"Good morning, Shelke,"

"Good morning," her soft monotone voice whispered back.

"Are you coming with Cloud and I to take the kids back to school shopping?" Tifa asked laying strips of bacon on a cookie sheet.

"Huh?" Cloud asked, looking at Tifa's back. The bartender rolled her eyes, turning to look at Cloud.

"You forgot? Cloud?"

"Yeah, I did, I have deliveries to make in Mideel and Modeohiem I won't be back until tomorrow night,"

"Cloud! The kids were looking forward to this," she shook her head, "and your not going to be here to see them off?" turning back to her task, "It's alright, Cloud. I'll explain it to them. When are you leaving?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Right after breakfast,"

"Oh, Cloud,"

"I really am sorry, Tifa,"

"I know you are Cloud," Tifa said, walking to the refrigerator for eggs. The disappointed woman continued cooking and silence fell upon the kitchen. Shelke watched Tifa's stiff movements and watched Cloud poking at the table.

"No, I will not be accompanying you and the children. I have decided to find Vincent, and I will be leaving today,"

"Oh," Tifa paused, looking at the girl. "Well, do you need money for your travels or anything~"

"No, I have what I need, but thank you for offering,"

"Sure," Tifa turned back to the stove. _Seems like everyone has their own adventure to look forward to except me. _Tifa thought bitterly, scrambling the eggs in the skillet.

* * *

That's that! I know it's really short but I will update again soon. Don't worry! Adios!

~Auktober


End file.
